1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning an engine and more particularly a cleaning apparatus for cleaning of carbon monoxide deposits and other accumulated residue from within the burning chambers of an engine, wherein a cleaning solvent is pumped into and dispersed throughout the burning chamber and simultaneously sucked therefrom without opening or dismantling the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the life of an engine, carbon monoxide deposits and residue build up around the walls and top of the pistons in the burning chambers as a result of the burning of fuel therein. As the amount of carbon monoxide residues accumulate in the burning chambers, fuel injected into the burning chamber is partially absorbed by the surrounding residue. As a result, the fuel consumption of the engine increases as well as the level of pollutant emissions. In order to maintain optimum performance levels of the engine and increase the engine life, it is necessary to periodically clean the burning chambers in order to remove carbon monoxide deposits. Presently, existing cleaning methods require partial dismantling of the engine, including removal of the cylinder head, in order to gain access to the burning chamber walls and piston heads. Obviously, this cleaning method is time consuming and quite costly. For this reason, cleaning of the burning chambers is rarely performed on a regular, periodic basis, but, rather, it is usually done at the time of making engine repairs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the present art for a cleaning apparatus specifically designed and adapted to quickly and efficiently clean and remove carbon monoxide deposits and other residue from the burning chamber of an engine without requiring dismantling or opening of the engine.